


A Nohrian Celebration

by OenyxPhoenix



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Locked in a Fortress, Ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OenyxPhoenix/pseuds/OenyxPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avatar tries to celebrate his birthday while stuck in his fortress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nohrian Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to imagine how a birthday would be for the Avatar before the start of the games, and I imagined it being pretty bad. Let me know what you think!

“Time to wake up!”

“Hey, wake up!”

“Oh leave me alone it’s still dark outside,” I say rolling over onto my side. Every morning my maids wake me up, sometimes with an icy jolt of cold on my neck courtesy of their Ice Tribe heritage.

“Milord, do you remember what today is?” Felicia asked.

“My birthday?” I groggily inquired. The recent weeks had been packed with sparring with Gunter, and so I had no idea of what the date was. The dark Nohrian skies didn’t help.

The door of my room burst open and Jakob strode into the room, wheeling a cart with a beautifully crafted breakfast displayed neatly on a fine tray. “Happy birthday, milord. Please hurry and have breakfast before your family gets here.”

“What? I thought Father wasn’t letting them come again this year.”

“I received a message from Leo just last night after you fell asleep that his plans had changed.”

“Last night? But it’s at least a day’s journey to the Northern Fortress from Castle Krakenburg. Are they using Wyve-” There was a flash of yellow and orange light as three forms appeared in my room.

“Well, well, if it isn’t my lazy brother in bed as usual.”

“Oh, don’t be so hard on him, Leo. My sweet brother is so tired, but I’m here to take care of him now.” Once my eyes adjusted themselves from the flash, I could see Camilla standing with her arms crossed next to Leo, holding out a closed tome.

“What are you guys doing in my bedroom?” I asked, jolting out of bed.

“We came for your birthday of course, would we ever miss it?” Camilla replied.

I noticed a smaller shape behind her, who I recognized as my younger sister, Elise. “Hi Elise, did you miss me?” She nodded and twirled around, clearly dizzy from the spell our brother had cast. “Why did you come here? I thought Father had told you not to come visit me.”

“Well that’s his problem,” Leo replied. “Besides, Xander stayed behind to help him with something about a rebellion in Cheve.”

“I should be there helping him,” I stated. “If Father needed help with something, he should’ve asked me. All I want to do is help Nohr, and there is no doubt people are dying out there.”

“But we wanted to celebrate your birthday, brother…” It was impossible to say no to Elise, who had finally gotten over her vertigo.  

“Alright, we’ll have a party!” Jakob interjected.

“Felicia and I will get started on the cake,” Flora said, grabbing her sister.

“B-but Flora, I don’t even know if I can make a birthday cake without messing it up!”

“Hush now, if it means making my darling’s birthday extra special, I’ll help out with the cake,” Camilla smiled. I had no idea that Camilla could cook at all, but I thought it best to not make any comments.

“Milady, please let us handle this. It’s unbecoming for a Nohrian princess to do such a chore,” Flora responded.

“Nonsense. I’ve baked plenty of cakes back in the capital.”

“She’s really good at it too!” Elise added. “Hey, I have an idea. We can all make the cake!” I saw Leo roll his eyes, but then he surprised me.

“Well you’re going to need someone who has a lot of recipes, and you aren’t going to find any decent ones in this dingy old fortress. Here, take this,” Leo reached into his pack and handed a tome to Camilla. “It’s an old spell book used by a mage who fancied himself a chef.”

“Why do you have it?” I inquired.

Leo’s face turned red, “I-I just happened to have it. Anyway since Xander’s not here, let me help you with your training.”

“Sure thing, but first fix your collar. It’s inside out again.” We left the room and walked down to the courtyard, Leo cursing all the way down while fumbling with his collar. When we finally got to the center of the courtyard, Leo stopped abruptly and brandished his spellbook, Brynhildr. “How am I supposed to defend myself against your magic?” I asked “I’m no mage and all I have is this sword.”

“You’re not…” I ducked as Leo fired a spell from Brynhildr, sprouting trees out of the ground close behind me. I swirled around and grimaced as I saw what Leo had aimed for. I didn’t see anything out of the ordinary except for the tree from Leo’s spell. Suddenly, a shape appeared from thin air, lunging towards me. It was a masked figure wielding a small blade. Before the figure was able to reach me, a lance from the side of the courtyard caught the person in mid-air, slamming them to the ground.

My guardian, Gunter, was standing next to me,“A ninja from Hoshido! What in the name of the Dusk Dragon are you doing here?”  

“I have come for him,” said the ninja, pointing his eyes straight at mine. “I have failed. I am sorry, Lady Mikoto.” The ninja vanished, leaving me, Leo, and Gunter standing in a defensive position in the center of the courtyard.

“He is gone, brother,” Leo affirmed. “Let’s go back inside”.

Gunter reassured us, volunteering to follow close behind, lance at the ready with his shield covering me closely. Leo seemed confident as we marched back up the stairs out of the courtyard, but I wish that I had felt more prepared for an attack. I also wish that Father had prepared me for an attack by a Hoshidan assassin. All that he’s ever trained me for is fighting in the army at the front lines, despite me being locked away in the tower like a caged bird. That was the first time I had ever even seen someone from Hoshido. Other than his garb, he didn’t seem any different than me or my siblings, but Father says we are at war with them. Xander told me that there has been skirmishes at the border, but he disagrees with the conflict being a war.

Once we got back inside, I was called into the dining room by Camilla and Elise, who had finished baking their cake. They had apparently argued with Flora and Felicia and couldn’t agree on a recipe, so each pair made a cake. Felicia walked into the room with the cake she and her sister had made, and promptly tripped, sending their masterpiece crashing into the floor. Jakob sighed as he grabbed a nearby broom, cleaning up Felicia’s mess.

“We need to leave,” Leo exclaimed.

“But we haven’t had the cake yet!” whined Elise.

“We were just attacked outside. If someone reports to Father, he will know we were here with you, brother.”

I didn’t want my family to leave me here at the fortress again, but I understood why Leo said what he said. Our father, King Garon did not approve of insubordination. As a matter of fact, I have heard rumors of generals who were executed because of questioning Garon’s rule. “I understand. Please, get back to Castle Krakenburg before you are discovered by any of Father’s men.” It was apparent to me as well that someone would be reporting this attack to Father, especially since an attack by Hoshido would give him a reason to retaliate. Father says I can’t leave the fortress for my own safety, but I understand the tension between Nohr and Hoshido. I heard recently that Nohr had captured some spies from Hoshido and they were brought to Father and executed as revenge for some villagers that Hoshido had captured. I shuddered to think what Father might do to Camilla, Leo, and Elise for their disobedience of his wishes. “Please, if any of you get caught by Father, tell him that this was my idea. Tell him that I was too weak to spend my birthday alone and I used a spellbook to teleport you here.”

“That’s not going to work at all,” Leo said. “We both know you can’t use magic, and you certainly can’t use a strong enough spell to teleport us here. Don’t worry about us. Even if Father found out about us sneaking over here, Xander will vouch for us. Who is Father going to trust more: a lowly foot soldier guarding the Northern Fortress, or his son, the Crown Prince of the kingdom of Nohr?”

“Just be careful. I worry about you whenever you aren’t here with me.”

“I’m sorry, darling, we’ll visit some other time,” promised Camilla.

“Aw, I wanted to play with you and the gifts we got for you,” cried Elise.

“Don’t worry about me,” I stated. “I’ll open the gifts later tonight, and I promise we can play with them the next time you visit.”

Camilla and Elise gathered around Leo, who opened the ancient tome he had used to travel here. In a flash, they were gone. I honestly had no idea when I would see them again. Father never lets me leave the Northern Fortress, and when I managed to sneak once he was furious.

I spent the rest of the evening with Flora, Felicia, Gunter, and Jakob. They were all surprised how good the cake was, but I just wished the makers could be there with us. My siblings had never been there during my birthday together like that, even though Xander wasn’t able to join us. I can’t complain though. That was the best birthday I had ever had.


End file.
